His
by MewMewPower
Summary: Just like a dream, Syaoran floated into her room and stood by her bed, looking down at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful, sleeping there like a content goddess. S&S. Lemon alert!


Hey!

Now I'm a junior in high school, and it is impossible. I am legitly going to die. The only thing that keeps me going are my books and my writing.

Sorry that it's taken me forever to get something new!

Hopefully you can enjoy!

PS - Sry if there are mistakes, I had no beta!

* * *

Note: This was based of the song Beautiful by Me'Shell Ndgdocello. It was in So You Think You Can Dance.

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors.

* * *

Just like a dream, Syaoran floated into her room and stood by her bed, looking down at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful, sleeping there like a content goddess. Her brown lashes kissed her eyes closed, and long auburn curls decorated her face like a halo and made her image so different from all the other girls he'd had. Made her beautiful. The moonlight that steadily shown down on her form branded her as his, because he was the only one allowed here. Only one who belonged here.

He took off his clothes and lifted the covers carefully so he wouldn't disturb her. He just wanted to fill his mind with images of her, soft and vulnerable and Sakura. He slid into the bed and folded the covers back. She didn't really need them anyways. It was a warm night. Tonight she had donned a pink robe to bed, and nothing else, because she knew he was going to come to her tonight. For all her silliness around other people, she was intuitive about everything he thought when they were alone. Or apart.

He brought his eyes down from her face to the flesh that the robe was failing to conceal. He could see one very pink nipple on top of one very perfect breast. It was not very erect, and the skin looked smooth and untouched. That thought made him smile, because he _had_ touched it before. He had touched it until she begged him to play with another part of her body because she was beginning to lose her mind from the pleasure. She had lost her mind anyways, except he had been playing with a different part of her body.

His eyes flickered to that part of her body. It was obscured by curly hairs that teased him and beckoned him to take a closer look. He would. There would be time for that later.

Again his gaze shifted lower, to her long, sleek, muscular legs that let her ride him just as well as he rode her. They opened for him just as well as they clenched around him, and he loved waking up the morning after, feeling her skin pressed into his, her legs entangled, making her his. "So_ beautiful," _ Syaoran murmured. "_All mine."_

Before the end of the night, she would have no doubts in her mind that she belonged to him.

Moving closer to her body, he removed her robe and wrapped his hands around the silky strands tumbling from her head, inhaling the scent. _Beautiful. So very..._ He ran his hands through her hair to massage her scalp and pressed his forehead lightly against hers. Was there anyone in the world as lucky as he was, to be able to indulge themselves gloriously in this creature before him?

Her whole body was pressed against his, and he wanted to shout his joy at having her like this. "Sakura," he whispered her name against her lips, as if it was a password to get inside.

He knew she was drowsy, still in dream land, and her eyes had not yet opened, but she recognized his silent command and smiled her consent. "Syoaran," she whispered back, and her hands snaked up his body to his biceps. Her lips opened, and he inhaled her into his lungs. His lips softly caressed hers, occasionally nibbling her bottom one, and she responded with breathy little sighs that were killing him. Their tongues grazed each others' again and again, and her long slender fingers massaged his arms. Slowly he pulled away from the kiss to press gentle kisses to her neck, and then her collarbone, and then he moved down to place a butterfly kiss onto her smooth nipple.

"Syaoran," she whispered again, and pulled him into her chest as he took the tit into his mouth and laved it with his warm tongue. He felt it pucker underneath his ministrations, and he felt proud knowing that he was the one that was arousing her. That he would be the only man to ever have her. He switched over to the other, and within seconds it was as tightly puckered as its twin.

He continued his way down her body, exploring it with a laziness that was tuned to her every feeling. He knew when she was sprinting towards the doors of ecstasy, and when she was crawling towards it with a steadiness that the tortoise would have trouble matching. For now, he wanted her crawling towards the edge. They would fall off together, a slow prolonged full, to fill her thoughts with nothing but him.

He brought all of his attentions to the southern region of her body. The curls that had so wantonly asked him to play would now get their wish. He paused for a moment. "May I…?" he breathed against her.

"Please…" she exhaled and brought her fingers to his head. "Please…"

He used his fingers to open her secret lips, exposing her to his eyes. She was already wet. He liked that.

He pulled the tip of his pointer finger up and down her slit, and a quiet moan escaped her mouth. Her entire body shifted, burrowing deeper into the mattress, and she sided loudly before she was again still. He smiled at her complete trust in his actions.

Only Sakura would trust like that. She had such a beautiful soul.

He moved so he could place a kiss on her hidden pleasure spot, and she arched her back when he took it into his mouth and let his tongue flick it, continuously, rhythmically. Her breathing deepened, and her eyes began to flutter as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Then, just as soon as he started, he stopped, and he watched her teeter on the edge, her hips raised off the bed and an expression of rapture on her face. But the moment soon passed, and she moved back into the bed, looking a little disgruntled as the way he had handled her.

Syaoran let out a harsh laugh and Sakura's eyes sprang open, looking livid. She pulled away from him and began to attempt to leave the bed. "How dare you laugh at me! You-" She was cut off by strong hands wrapping themselves around her waist and pulling her back onto her stomach to the bed, back underneath his control.

She let out a scream and thrashed underneath his strength, livid and scared for no reason at all. Something was going to happen. In this quiet dream in time that weighed heavy on the atmosphere around them, she was going to lose something. He was going to take her. Devour her. She knew that. And it frightened her. "Let me go, or-" He pressed two fingers in her, and she stopped talking and tensed, shocked at there having been no warning.

"Shhh… Don't speak. Feel. Only me." He kissed her stomach while slowly moving his fingers in and out of her, and moved back up her body with deliberant touching and kissing. Finding his way back to her mouth, he took it and captured relentlessly, until she was a puddle of warmth, until her hips were rolling underneath his, enticing him into action. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "It's time."

He rolled her over onto her back and rose up on his arms, his eyes scrutinizing her like a lord surveying his minions. Except, lords didn't look upon the commonwealth with love in their eyes, and nor did the lords care about their happiness. Syaoran cared about Sakura, so very, very much.

He gave her body one last look before positioning himself at her entrance. He pressed his head of his member into her and trembled to make this as slow as he could. This, this act, he wanted it printed in her mind, in her body and soul for as long as forever. Yes, with his passion he was claiming her. He was leaving his mark. But he wanted her to know he did this because he loved her. This was an act of love.

He loved her.

Sakura, his dear lover, had her head turned away from him and her eyes half closed. She was trying to hold out against him, but it was a lost war.

He pressed in a fraction more, and she drew in a breath, trying not to fall to pieces. She wanted this, but would not surrender. She would not surrender.

"Sakura." He rested on his forearms that were on either side of her head and slowly began to work his way into her. "Sakura. Look at me."

She shook her head and shut her eyes, and then stopped and opened them to meet Syaoran's probing gaze.

"This is me loving you, Sakura." Her eyes were wide and her lips partly open, not knowing what to except. "I don't care about anything except _this_ moment." He sank fully into her and moved his lips down to her ear. "You're mine now. All mine. Nothing will be able to change that after tonight." To emphasis his point, he roughly pulled out of her, and then inch by excruciating inch pressed into her, all the while kissing the side of her face and neck.

And she was coming apart in millions of pieces before it was over.

He exalted in the feel of her muscles that wrapped and squeezed continuously around his aching tool, exalted in the tiny, silent screams that erupted from her lips as he pressed kisses to her throat. He stopped, memorizing the feel of everything, the scent and sounds of what was pure _Sakura_, and then sighed deeply and began to rock deeply in and out of her.

Sakura returned from the farthest she had ever been in the stars, only to return to Syaoran thrusting into her in a slow, deep, rhythmic matter. He was bent over her, kissing her neck, murmuring sweet nothings, his chest rubbing against her nipples, and soon she was swept up in his maelstrom as deeply as he was entering into her. Her breath caught, and soon she was urging Syaoran on, begging him to go faster.

Syaoran stiffly smiled against the side of her face, feeling Sakura buck against him and stroke his body, mewing her desires. She wanted him to go faster, and this slow was killing her. But Syaoran wanted her dead, again and again in his arms, reveling in the tiny deaths that came from the zenith of their time together.

The peak was coming. With every motion that came from their hips, they approached, slowly, agonizing over the pleasure that was almost acutely a pain. "Sakura, come on baby. Come apart for me. Show me, let me know…"

With every slow thrust that Syaoran gave to her, the strength of her impending orgasm built. But it wasn't enough to push her over the edge, and she hung there, delirious with her desires to fall over. And then she tilted her hips to fit directly into his thrust, and he slammed into her. Her breath caught, and she imploded. Wave after wave after wave began to crash into her, the tension that had been building boiling over released. She tore into the fabric of the universe as the stars and the moon simultaneously came together and flew outward towards her, taking her higher and higher until she knew nothing except of the man surrounding her.

Syaoran watched her that moment, and the sight of her in the moonlight, spread out for him and him only, was too much for him to handle. Capturing her mouth, he lodged himself into her cavity and shot his seed into her while sharing her breath.

They lay there for the longest time, trembling in the length of the orgasm they had just had. "Oh…" Sakura whispered against his mouth, and he once again smiled. _Beautiful. All mine._

Moving off her, Syaoran pulled the sheets around them and wrapped his angel into his arms. He nuzzled her neck and settling back into the sheets. Her cheek rested against his chest and they lay there, feeling lethargic. Then-

"Marry me."

Sakura was tensed and was silent, unsure of what she had just heard.

He stayed quiet for a few moments, and then said, "Sakura, I could not go to anyone else after knowing you." He brought his fingers up to her cheek and traced her delicate bone structure with her thumbs.

"Sakura, I own you…" He stroked her lips and he lowered his mouth once again to hers.

"…as you own me," he whispered against her lips, exciting her senses.

"Tell me… you need me… like I need you…"

He gave her one last long kiss, pouring his heart and soul out for only her. When he pulled back, he lethargically opened his eyes and traced circles on her hips with one hand while the other propped him up to look at her. She simply looked at him, her big green doe eyes peeling away his layers to examine the Syaoran inside. Then a big smile glittered up at him.

"Syaoran, I love you."

He bent down and rubbed their noses together while an inexplicable joy took his heart and swallowed him whole. His fingers danced along her shoulders and they lived in the beautiful happiness that surrounded them.

"Syaoran. I'm a month pregnant." Syaoran stilled, and then his heart exploded.

Laughing, he held her to him tightly as he whispered love into her ear. Moving on top of her, he captured her mouth.

_Sakura, my so very beautiful Sakura_.

"Play for me again."


End file.
